Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to using a touch interface and more particularly relates to the selection of graphical objects using a touchscreen.
Description of the Related Art
In general, computing devices may be configured with a touch based input capability. A computing device with a touch based interface, or input system, may allow a user to communicate with the computing device. Through a touch interface, a user may change settings, execute programs, respond to notifications, or operate the computing device in another way. As the accuracy and sensitivity of touch based technologies increases, more computing devices may offer a touch based interface.
Using a touchscreen may make it difficult to select graphical objects or regions of a touch screen display. Selecting portion of text or a portion of a drawing typically requires some kind of special tool such as “lasso” or similar. Using a “lasso” to select a portion of text or a portion of a graphical display via a touchscreen can be slow, difficult to perform accurately, and difficult to perform consistently.